A Game of Thrones - Kapitel 26 - Jon IV
Jon IV ist das sechsundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Game of Thrones, dem ersten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Jon Schnee. Zusammenfassung Samwell Tarly erscheint auf dem Hof der Schwarzen Festung während einer Übungseinheit der Rekruten um Jon Schnee. Als Ser Allisar Thorn befiehlt, Sam weiter zu schlagen, auch wenn er schreit, beschützen Jon und seine Freunde den Neuling. Später spricht Jon mit Sam und kann seine Freunde davon überzeugen, trotz Allisars Befehlen sanft mit Sam umzugehen. Synopsis Jon übt mit den anderen Rekruten auf dem Hof Jon Schnee übt mit Dareon und den anderen Rekruten den Schwertkampf, als Samwell Tarly den Hof der Schwarzen Festung betritt. Er ist der fetteste Junge, den Jon je gesehen hat. Sam berichtet nervös, dass ihm befohlen wurde, auf dem Hof zu erscheinen, um dort zu üben, und sofort macht sich Ser Allisar Thorn über ihn lustig, indem er sagt, dass jetzt schon Schweine anstelle von Menschen an die Mauer geschickt würden. Da Sam noch in Pelz und Samt steckt, schickt Thorn ihn los, seine Ausrüstung anzuziehen. Diese ist edel und vornehm in den Farben seinen Hauses, allerdings nicht schwarz, und so muss sich Sam in der Waffenkammer eine neue Ausrüstung besorgen. Das allerdings dauert den halben Morgen, weil Donal Noye viele Stücke neu anfertigen muss, weil Sam so dick ist. Nachdem Sam auf den Hof zurückgekehrt ist, schickt ihn Allisar mit Halder in einen Zweikampf, einem der stärksten der neuen Rekruten der Nachtwache überhaupt. Es dauert nur eine Minute, bis Sam blutend auf dem Boden liegt und um Gnade fleht. Einige der Rekruten lachen höhnisch. Ser Allisar befiehlt Halder, so lange mit der flachen Seite seines Schwerts auf Sam einzuschlagen, bis er wieder aufsteht. Als Halder zunächst nur zögerlich zuschlägt, befiehlt ihm Allisar, fester zuzuschlagen. Beim nächsten Schlag reißt das Leder von Sams Rüstung. Jon will eingreifen, wird zunächst aber von Pyp zurückgehalten, ruft Halder dann aber trotzdem zu, dass keine Ehre darin liegt, einen geschlagenen Feind weiter zu schlagen. Jon hilft Sam auf und Allisar scherzt, dass "der Bastard sich offenbar verliebt" habe. Thorn befiehlt Rast und Albett, mit Halder gegen Jon zu kämpfen und Sam anschließend weiter zu verprügeln. Jon macht sich auf einen harten Kampf gefasst. Allisar hat ihm schon öfter zwei Gegner gegenübergestellt, aber noch nie drei. Zu seiner Verwunderung stellen sich aber Pyp und Grenn an seine Seite. Jon und seine Freunde können den Kampf für sich entscheiden und Ser Allisar verlässt wütend den Hof. Halder wirft seinen Helm weg und flucht, dass er Jon fast besiegt hätte, was Jon anerkennend bestätigt. Als Jon versucht, seinen Helm auszuziehen, merkt er, dass ihn seine schmerzende Schulter daran hindert. Sam, der an einer Platzwunde am Kopf blutet, tritt heran und hilft ihm behutsam aus dem Helm. Sam und Jon stellen sich einander vor und Jon stellt Sam Pyp und Grenn vor. Sam stammt aus Hornberg aus der Weite. Sein Vater Lord Randyll Tarly hat ihn an die Mauer geschickt, um das Schwarz zu tragen, und ihn somit enterbt. Sam dankt ihnen für ihre Hilfe. Auf die Frage, warum er nicht zurückgeschlagen hat, antwortet er nur, dass er es nicht konnte, weil er ein Feigling sei. Jon und seine Freunde sind sprachlos, denn wer würde sich schon selber als Feigling bezeichnen. Als Sam die Reaktionen in den Gesichtern der anderen sieht, entschuldigt er sich und meint er mag es auch nicht ein Feigling zu sein. Sam geht los, um sich eine Rüstung zu besorgen und Jon ruft ihm hinterher, er würde es morgen besser machen. Sam erwidert jedoch, dass er das nicht wird. Nachdem Sam verschwunden ist meint Grenn, das niemand Feiglinge mag und fürchtet, was die anderen wohl denken würden, wenn sie sich mit einem Feigling verbrüdern. Pyp entgegnet, wenn Grenn im Wald einem Bären begegnen würde, wäre er zu dumm zum weglaufen. Grenn behauptet er würde schneller laufen als Pyp, dann erst versteht er den Scherz. Für die Rekruten verlaufen die Tage an der Mauer gleichförmig: am Morgen wird auf dem Übungsplatz mit dem Schwert geübt, am Nachmittag müssen die Rekruten unterschiedliche Aufgaben erfüllen, damit ihre Talente bestimmt werden können. Dazu gehört die Jagd, die Jon besonders liebt, weil er dann mit Geist durch die Wälder streifen kann, genauso wie die Arbeit in Donal Noyes Waffenkammer oder das Überbringen von Nachrichten, das Ausmisten der Ställe, das Erstellen von Inventaren mit Bowen Marsh oder das Behüten der Vögel von Maester Aemon. An diesem Nachmittag muss er vier Fässer Kies auf dem vereisten Weg oben auf der Mauer verteilen, eine einsame und anstrengende Arbeit, und seine verletzte Schulter lässt ihn noch langsamer fertig werden. Dennoch kann er hierbei gut nachdenken, und er merkt, dass er über Sam nachdenkt. Erstaunt stellt er fest, dass er sich fragt, was Tyrion Lennister wohl über Sam sagen würde: er vermutet, er würde es mutig finden, dass Sam sich seines Charakters so offen stellt. Die meisten Menschen würden es wohl leugnen. Jon isst mit Sam zu Abend Am späten Nachmittag kehrt er mit Hilfe des Windenkäfigs nach unten zurück und betritt in der Abenddämmerung mit Geist den Speisesaal. Das Abendessen ist schon fast vorüber. An einem Tisch sitzen all seine Freunde und hören Pyp zu, der gerade eine Geschichte zum besten gibt. Jon entscheidet sich aber, zum abseits sitzenden Sam an den Tisch zu gehen. Sam erschrickt zunächst vor dem Schattenwolf. Sie reden über ihre Familien und Jon fragt, ob Sam gerne jagt. Sam sagt, dass er es hasst, und Jon fragt offen, warum sich Sam vor so Vielem fürchtet. Sie setzen die Konversation draußen fort, weil es drinnen zu laut ist. Sam erklärt, dass er sich die Mauer ganz anders vorgestellt hätte: die Gebäude fallen ein und es ist ihm viel zu kalt. Sam beschreibt, wie er zur Mauer gekommen ist und dass er dabei zum ersten Mal Schnee gesehen hat. Sie erreichen die Mauer und Sam hat Angst, dass er einmal da hinauf steigen muss. Jon platzt der Kragen und er fragt Sam, warum er sich vor Allem fürchtet und warum er dann überhaupt zur Mauer gekommen sei. Das bringt Sam zum Weinen. Jon weiß nicht, was er machen soll, aber Geist tröstet Sam, indem er ihm die Tränen vom Gesicht leckt. Plötzlich müssen beide lachen. Jon erzählt, wie Robb und er Geist und die anderen Schattenwölfe im Schnee gefunden haben. Dann erzählt er Sam von einem immer wiederkehredem Traum: er ist in Winterfell und er läuft durch einen leeren Saal. Er sucht nach jemandem, weiß nicht einmal, wen er sucht, aber es antwortet auch niemand. Meistens ruft er dabei nach seinem Vater, aber manchmal auch nach Arya oder Benjen, seinem vermissten Onkel. Der Gedanke an ihn macht Jon jetzt traurig. Jeor Mormont hatte mehrere Suchtrupps losgeschickt, Ser Jaremy Rykker und Quorin Halbhand führten sie an, aber sie hatten Benjens Spur irgendwann verloren. In seinem Traum findet Jon die Burg stets vollkommen leer vor, selbst die Tiere sind verschwunden. Er stürmt durch Winterfell und findet sich schließlich in der Gruft wieder, wo er Angst empfindet. Er fürchtet sich nicht vor den Königen des Winters, aber er schreit, dass er kein Stark sei und dass er hier nicht hergehöre, und schließlich wacht er auf. Jon frag Sam, ob er von Hornberg träume, aber Sam antwortet, dass er es dort gehasst habe. Nach einer Weile des Schweigens erzählt Sam die Geschichte seiner Familie: Haus Tarly ist ein berühmter Vasall von Haus Tyrell, das wiederum über die Weite herrscht. Sein Vater Lord Randyll Tarly schickte Sam zur Mauer, weil ihn sein Sohn angewidert hat, weil er so weich und unmännlich ist und sich für Musik, Kleidung und Essen interessiert. Sam wurde beim Anblick von Blut immer schlecht. Es kamen viele Waffenmeister nach Hornberg, um Sam zu einem Ritter zu machen, viele hässliche Methoden wurden angewandt, auch versuchte es Sams Vater mit Hexenmeistern aus Qarth, aber alle Mühe war vergeblich. Als aber sein Bruder Dickon Tarly geboren wurde, konzentrierte sich sein Vater ganz auf den jüngeren Sohn. An seinem 15. Namenstag brachte Lord Randyll Sam in einen Wald. Sein Vater sagte ihm, dass er nicht Lord von Hornberg werden würde und dass er zur Mauer gehen soll, andernfalls werde es am nächsten Morgen einen Jagdunfall geben. Das jedenfalls werde er Sams Mutter erzählen, während er sich auch darauf freuen würde, Sam wie das Schwein zu jagen, das er sei. Nach dieser Geschichte schweigen die beiden eine Weile, dann erzählt Jon Sam ein wenig über die anderen Rekruten, aber Sam ist plötzlich sehr müde und möchte schlafen gehen. So verabschieden sie sich. Jon kehrt zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Jons Freunde erklären, dass sie Sam nicht verstehen würden und ihn für eine Memme halten. Es waren auf der Bank noch Plätze frei aber Sam wollte lieber alleine sitzen weil er offensichtlich zu viel Angst hatte. Manche reden verächtlich über Sam. Jon wird zunächst zornig, dann fängt er an. alle Anwesenden zu überreden, dass egal was Ser Allisar befiehlt, sie Sam nicht schlagen werden. Nur Rast weigert sich und sagt, wenn Ser Allisar ihn gegen "Lady Schweinchen" in den Kampf schicken wird, wird er sich ein Stück Speck abschneiden. Er lacht Jon ins Gesicht und geht hinaus. Jon und seine Freunde "besuchen" Rast Später in der Nacht statten Jon, Grenn, Pyp und Geist Rast einen Besuch in dessen Zelle ab. Jon droht Rast, dass er immer daran denken soll, dass sie wüssten, wo er schläft. Morgens erklärt Rast Albett und Kröte, dass er sich beim Rasieren geschnitten habe. An diesem Tag kann Ser Allisar tun, was er will, niemand schlägt Sam ernsthaft. Einige Abende später setzt sich Sam auf Jons Drängen hin zum ersten Mal mit zu den anderen. Zwei Wochen später traut er sich das erste Mal, etwas zu sagen und bald schon ist er gut integriert. Eines Abends dankt Sam Jon und nennt ihn den ersten Freund, den er je hatte, aber Jon erwidert, dass sie Brüder seien, keine Freunde. Jon realisiert nun, dass er Robb, Bran und Rickon zwar auch liebt, aber dass sie allein die Söhne seines Vaters sind, aber dass er nie richtig dazugehört hat und dass seine wahren Brüder die von der Nachtwache sind. Ihm wird klar, dass sein Onkel recht hatte und er fragt sich, ob er Benjen Stark je wiedersehen wird, um ihm das zu sagen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die in der Schwarzen Festung spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Jon Schnee Die Herren von Winterfell: Kapitel 26